Jiraiya
is of the Kakurangers. He is a descendant of . 20 years old (47 in Gokaiger), he is a Japanese-American ninja from Los Angeles trained by his guardian Gali after his father was killed. Biography Kakuranger Jiraiya's clan's ancestors long ago moved to America, and had been out of contact with Japan for many years. When Jiraiya was a child, his father was killed by what he thought at the time was a Youkai. Since then, he was raised by Gali, a friend of his father's and his sensei. He first met the Kakurangers when he was pretending to help the Youkai Oboroguruma. He was, in fact, trying to claim the scrolls Oboroguruma's boss, Azukiarai, had stolen centuries beforehand. These scrolls would allow him and the other Kakurangers to become Giant Beast Generals. This course of action only resulted in him getting captured and dumped into a volcano. He was saved by his ancestor, who gave him a lecture and entrusted him with a Doron Changer, allowing Jiraiya to become NinjaBlack. He then joined the other four Kakurangers, completing the team. While finding his Shinobi Scroll, Jiraiya was forced to battle Gali, who revealed himself to be the man who killed Jiraiya's father and is now in service of the Yokai. After the bloody battle between them, Jiraiya learned why Gali did it, as well as hoping Jiraiya would kill him as intended. Both the deaths' of Zashiki-warashi and the two men he had known since childhood give Jiraiya his reason for fighting the Youkai. Super Sentai World .]] When Emperor Daidas and his army invaded Earth, Jiraiya, alongside his team, joined with the four Sentai that came before them, the Dairangers, Zyurangers, Jetmen, and Fivemen, to defeat him. Toei Hero Daishugō ''.]] The Kakurangers and Dairangers standing alongside each other on the other side. Ole vs. Kakuranger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai NinjaBlack is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War , Gouraigers and Shurikenger in the Legend War.]] Years later, Jiraiya fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The NinjaBlack powers are later utilized by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to their original owners. It is assumed Jiraiya, Tsuruhime and their teammates have their powers once again and will work alongside Ninjaman to cut down evil in the shadows once more. Super Hero Taisen , Zyurangers, Dairangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] and as the and Super Sentai are attacked by a giant Warz Gill and Ackdos Gill.]] Jiraiya, alongside his team (bar Ninjaman), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger NinjaBlack appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Chou Super Hero Taisen NinjaBlack appeared as part of , an unofficial team that did not participate in the '' tournament, exclusively featuring in a promotional conference for the film. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Jiraiya joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of International Team, but lost the competition either in the first round against the Support Team offscreen or won against them and lost in the second round against Martial Artist Team offscreen. Personality Jiraiya stands out among the characters because he speaks English frequently (which at first caused both teasing and confusion with the other team members when he speaks in English), his native language, but he learns Japanese as the show progresses. He is the pure fighter of the group and although he is skilled in Earth based ninja arts he prefers to fight utilizing his martial art skills, and is portrayed with a combination of the stereotypical cowboy and surfer persona. Unlike the other Kakuranger however, Jiraiya is at times a loner, and will often venture out to battle an enemy on his own. He is very fond of television, often becoming obsessed with fighting-based shows to the point he'll mindlessly emulate them in a fit of enthusiasm. He supposedly corresponds to Yulong. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Jiraiya/NinjaBlack: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base NinjaBlack is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars NinjaBlack appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Ninja Sentai Kakuranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Kakuranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Forms Appearances: Kakuranger Episodes 3-25, 28-53 - Beast General= : NinjaBlack's Juushou form, armed with the Gammer Bow. Black Gammer can perform the 'Kakureryuu Ninpo Suna Arashi,' (Hidden Style Ninja Magic: Sandstorm) a type of dust cloud. Forms Muteki Shogun's left leg. Its name is a pun on the Japanese word for . - Fighter= : Ninja Black's Juushou Fighter form, armed with the . }} }} Ranger Key The is Jiraiya's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The NinjaBlack Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as NinjaBlack. It was also used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) on one occasion. *Luka became NinjaBlack alongside Joe (AbareBlack) and Ahim (Go-On Black) as part of a all-black change in their fight against Action Commander Salamandam. *When he, Joe, and Ahim became the Kakurangers while Gai became Shurikenger when they got a Gokai Change mixed up. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers to escape from Action Commander Shieldon. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers while fighting against Action Commander Bibabu. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers while fighting alongside Ninjaman against Action Commander Juju. The Kakuranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Kakuranger keys were defeated by Gokai Green. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Jiraiya received his key and became NinjaBlack once more. Gallery Mmar-blackf.png|A female version of NinjaBlack as seen in Gokaiger. Behind the scenes '' pre-break eyecatch.]] Portrayal Jiraiya is portrayed by . As a child, he was portrayed by . As NinjaBlack, his suit actor was , and Yasuhiko Imai (今井 靖彦 Imai Yasuhiko). Notes *Jiraiya shares his name with another tokusatsu hero, of the Metal Heroes series, . Both are named after the ninja of Japanese folklore. *He is the only male Kakuranger whose name does not begin with the letter "S". *Jiraiya is the first male Sentai hero associated in the United States but only the fourth overall. (The first three were all female). *He is the first Sentai Ranger that can speak perfect English, followed by Gaku Washio, Makito Ozu and Kinji Takigawa. *''Kakuranger'' as a series was intended in part to be social commentary, and the addition of Jiraiya is no exception. Jiraiya is a nikkeijin -- a person of Japanese descent who was raised outside Japan. Where nikkeijin fit into Japanese society was a hot topic in 90's Japan, and debates continue to this day. *Jiraiya is the youngest male Kakuranger. *Jiraiya is the only Kakuranger to have no direct counterpart from . Fans often consider him the counterpart to Yu Long the Dragon-Horse who similarly had no Kakuranger counterpart. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also *Ryuu Hoshikawa - First Black Sentai ninja External links * Japanese diaspora on Wikipedia. *NinjaBlack at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *NinjaBlack at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Kakurangers Category:Sentai Archery-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 5 Category:Sentai Rangers with Mecha forms Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Characters who speak English Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes